Immortal Love
by Deni e Teffy Chan's
Summary: Na Inglaterra a vida nem sempre foi fácil. Agora, os barões do Reino de Shion irão comprovar isso. Um grande amor não pode ser escondido. [UA] [Yaoi] [MiloxKamus] [DohkoxShion] [Idade Média]


**Atenção:  
Essa fic contém materias_ Yaoi_, entre MiloxKamus e ShionxDohko. Se você é contra, dê um back ou clique no 'x' ali em cima.  
Não aceitaremos reviews preconceituosas, você está avisado(a).**

**Atenção 2:  
O Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem ao Massami Kurumada e cia. Só os personagens _Uriko e Alice_ nos pertencem. _Créditos são bons_.**

* * *

_**Immortal Love**_

_Prólogo - Se conhecendo Melhor._

Inverno na Inglaterra, suas ruas e campos brancos, um inverno ríspido aos camponeses.

Os que viajavam, na grande maioria, perdiam a vida por causa de fome e frio. Mas era necessário que chegassem até os reinos para vender as mercadorias, agora que a agricultura ia de mal a pior.

Esse inverno seguiriam na caravana para os reinos um garoto, de 18 anos de idade, tinha as expressões frias, tinha traços finos e as orbes e cabelos vermelhos fogo.

Estava vestido com uma calça, blusa e um simples manto, numa vã tentativa de se esquentar.

Entrou calmamente na carroça, ele, como mais "frágil", tinha que tomar conta da mercadoria.

Dohko já estava de pé apesar de ser muito cedo ainda. Relutou para sair da cama, mas ordens são ordens, e compromissos são compromissos. Tinha que ir ao seu trabalho como general do Rei Shion. O rei era uma pessoa justa, mas às vezes fazia as coisas sem pensar e acabava prejudicando os seus cidadãos. Não que ele fizesse por vontade, é claro, mas ele precisava de um bom conselheiro consigo.  
Estava na cozinha fazendo o café para depois, acordar a filha que dormia no quarto. Não queria acordá-la numa manhã tão fria simplesmente para ela fazer o seu café da manhã, e também, ela andava um pouco doente e ainda não havia se recuperado. Quando o café estivesse pronto, ele a chamaria.

A carroça começou a se mover e o garoto se encolheu um pouco, abraçando os joelhos, pois tinha pouco espaço, e tinha medo de quebrar algo.

Já estava indo em direção ao primeiro reino da lista. Reino da majestade Shion.

Suspirou e abaixou a cabeça entre os joelhos, deixando-se dormir um pouco.

**oOoOoO**

O Garoto tinha acordado assustado, olhou para o lado de fora da carroça e viu que já era tarde, fitou o sol, e percebeu também que já estava mais quente. Deveria ser por volta de umas 9 da manhã. Levando em conta que não conseguia ver o sol por causa das altas torres do castelo.

E que castelo!

Kamus ficou a fitar as grandiosas torres, e logo teve que descer, se preparando para começar a vender seus produtos.

Uriko naquela noite, demorou muito para dormir. Teve febre muito alta durante a noite e sua cabeça latejava, enquanto morria de sede. Não queria incomodar o pai de madrugada porque sabia que ele teria que acordar cedo. E também sabia que se seu pai soubesse que ficou com febre e não havia lhe contado, ela poderia se preparar para um grande sermão. Só sabe que conseguiu dormir um pouco antes do sol nascer.

O café estava pronto. Colocou a mesa e foi chamar Uriko no quarto. Abriu a porta devagar e adentrou o cômodo simples, mas bem arrumado e aconchegante. Foi quando viu Uriko coberta até a cabeça por uns três cobertores, toda suada, vermelha e batendo queixo. Não tinha dúvidas que era febre. E das grandes.

Nas ruas movimentadas do reino de Shion, Vários garotos arrumavam a carroça para começarem a vender as coisas.

-Ande logo com isso Kamus! -Disse um homem rabugento encostado no muro, enquanto via o garoto ruivo carregar com um pouco de dificuldade os barris.

-Ora! Cale a boca Fenrir. Você não é líder nem aqui nem na china! Anda, vá fazer alguma coisa imprestável! -Respondeu o outro bravo, enquanto colocava sem cuidado nenhum os barris no chão.

-Ora, parece que o ruivinho tá bravo. -Falou irônico Fenrir, enquanto se erguia, voltando a carregar as coisas.

Em pouco tempo já estava tudo armado, e, pra variar, tinha sobrado pra Kamus apresentar e chamar as pessoas à carroça.

Kamus subiu em cima de um caixote e começou a chamar clientes. Talvez nem pelo interesse pelos objetos, mas sim por seu corpo.

Kamus supirou, mas continuou o que estava fazendo.

**oOoOoO**

Shaka estava sentado em sua poltrona na frente da lareira da enorme sala. Ele herdou toda a herança de seu pai, por ser filho único, que morreu num duelo junto com Sar Scorpion. Odiava-o por ele ter matado seu pai. Nada mais justo que a vingança. Um dia conseguiria vingar seu pai. Assim, poderia morrer feliz. Não que desejasse morrer... Queria se casar primeiro e formar uma família feliz.

**oOoOoO **

Um ser encapuzado andava pelas ruas, nada se via de seu corpo, só um pouco de sua pele bronzeada e fartos cachos loiros caindo pela frente de seu corpo.

Ele andava pelas ruas, até encontrar um garoto ruivo, em cima de um caixote, anunciando mercadorias.

"Um belo corpo" Pensou enquanto se dirigia a carroça para negociar. Queria aquele garoto, e o teria.

Não era uma pessoa pobre, pelo contrário, era nobre. Seu pai, qual fora morto pelo pai de um adversário, havia deixado para si metade de uma fortuna, a outra metade tinha ido para sua irmã. Em outro reino.

O ser chegou perto da carroça e perguntou a Fenrir.

-Quanto você quer pelo garoto ruivo?

-Ele Não está à venda senhor! -Disse Fenrir, achando graça do estilo do outro.

-Eu Não perguntei se ele estava à venda, eu disse que eu o quero. Quanto quer por ele?

-Depende. Quanto você tem pra me dar?

**oOoOoO **

Uriko acordou após sentir uma mão macia encostar em sua testa para verificar a temperatura. Abriu os olhos devagar para poder se acostumar com a claridade do quarto, e o que viu, foi a expressão repreendedora e preocupada de seu pai. Continuou fitando seu pai até ele resolver falar alguma coisa, o que não demorou.

-Você está com uma febre muito alta, filha!  
-Eu sei - Respondeu rouca

-E pelo visto ficou assim a noite inteira, não é?

Uriko não respondeu. Sabia que se mentisse, seu pai saberia que estava mentindo, se contasse a verdade, ele iria falar um monte. Fazer o que então.

-Foi...

Dessa vez Dohko a poupou de toda falação sobre "porque não foi me avisar?" Apenas se levantou para buscar uma bacia com água e um pano.

**oOoOoO **

-Uma proposta de 100 moedas de ouro está bom? -Disse Milo.

-Só 100? O garoto me dá mais lucro que isso... 300.

-200.

-Fechado. -Disse Fenrir enquanto saia da carroça indo falar com Kamus.

-Escute aqui Ruivinho, Acabei de te vender pra aquele cara por 200 moedas de ouro. Anda. -Disse o empurrando do caixote.

Kamus olhou indignado para ele, como assim "vendido"? Era maluco?

Milo deixou as moedas sobre o balcão da carroça e puxou Kamus pelo braço, o carregando na direção oposta da qual veio.

**oOoOoO **

-Ora! Ora! Se não é Sar Milo Scorpion e... Quem é esse? Tentou dar uma de bom homem e anda tirando crianças das ruas? - Casoou Shaka

-E se for, Sir Shaka Inoue? Pelo menos eu estou fazendo algo de bom, não é seu assassino! - Milo revidou  
-Entenda Milo, você não vai se tornar superior a mim tirando pessoas carentes da rua... -Falou irônico - Olha o estado dessa garota, é deprimente.

-Deprimente é você, primeira coisa, eu já sou superior a você. -Disse simples - E segunda, isso é um garoto.

Kamus assistia a tudo quieto, sabia que se, se metesse iria sobrar para ele também.

Milo depois de discutir com Shaka se retirou, indo em direção a sua casa. Guiando o caminho ao novato, o puxando sem delicadeza alguma pelo braço.

**oOoOoO **

-Pai... Não se preocupe comigo. Eu consigo me virar sozinha.

-Eu sei! - Dohko depositou a toalha úmida na testa da filha

-Então? - Perguntou sem entender

-Eu vou falar com Vossa Majestade e pedir para que me libere hoje, para que eu possa cuidar de você.

-Pai...

-Ele sabe que eu sou viúvo e que eu tenho uma filha pra cuidar. Não tem problema nenhum.

-Pai! O senhor vai se meter em confusão...

**oOoOoO **

Milo entrou em casa, abrindo logo depois espaço para o novato entrar, vendo a reação na face desse.

-Tem uma bela casa... -Falou observando o local.

-Para mim é... Só uma casa. -Disse Milo, com desdém, retirando a capa negra que cobria seu corpo, revelando-se estar com roupas dignas a nobreza.

Kamus abaixou a cabeça, sentia-se um pouco envergonhado pelo jeito que estava vestido. "Trapos, perto do que ele está vestido".

-Então ruivo qual é seu nome?

-Kamus Veuliah. -Disse seco.

-Hum, Acho que está irritado Kamus, sou Milo, Sar Milo Scorpion.

-Deve ser bem importante ou bem rico pra ter o que tem. -Falou, tocando de leve os livros na estante.

**oOoOoO **

Dohko deu as costas à Uriko, não dando atenção ao que ela dizia. Ela não estava em condições nenhuma para isso. Saiu de casa, montou em seu cavalo negro e foi em direção ao castelo do Rei Shion. Logo de cara, os guardas do grande castelo o reconheceram e abriram os enormes portões de tora de madeira. Desceu do cavalo e foi direto ao salão principal, onde provavelmente Shion estava.

**oOoOoO **

-Venha Ruivo, vou te dar uma roupa para vestir. -Disse Milo, andando em direção ao quarto.

-O que há de errado com a minha? -Perguntou Kamus, sério.

-Isso não é uma roupa, ruivo, isso é um trapo. -Disse Milo divertido, seguindo até o quarto puxando Kamus.

Kamus apenas suspirou e se deixou guiar até o belo aposento que deveria ser o quarto de Milo.

Ele abriu o armário e pegou uma túnica e um casaco, entregando a Kamus.

Kamus suspirou e trocou de roupa no lugar apontado por Milo.

-Você não quer que eu use isso né? -Disse Kamus resignado.

-Quero sim. E agora sai ai de trás pra eu te ver! -Disse Milo divertido.

Kamus saiu de trás da cortina que separava o quarto, ele vinha vestido com uma túnica, um pouco curta, branca, um sobretudo, quente e branco, bem grande, já que Milo era maior que si.

**oOoOoO **

-Perdão o incomodo, Vossa Majestade! - Dohko entrou no salão assim que o porta-voz do rei lhe avisou que este está a sua espera, agachando-se no chão de frente para o rei.

-Sim general! O que deseja? - Shion perguntou altivo - Creio que deverias estar planejando o ataque contra o reino vizinho, não?

-Sim Vossa Majestade, eu devia! Mas ainda não o fiz! - Disse

-Por que general?

-Porque minha filha acordou doente novamente, Majestade, com febre muito alta. Vim aqui pessoalmente lhe pedir para que me libere dos serviços de hoje para que eu possa cuidar dela. - Pediu

-Pedido recusado, General. Lamento mas sua filha terá que esperar. Preciso que me faças esses planos para colocarmos em prática o mais rápido possível!

-Mas Vossa Majestade, e a minha filha? Sabe que sou viúvo!  
-Já disse que ela terá que esperar!

-Com todo respeito Majestade, mas quem tem que esperar é o senhor! - Levantou-se bravo - Com sua licença!

-Estás me desobedecendo, general Dohko?

-Só estou fazendo o que acho certo! - Respondeu se virando e indo embora

-Maldito! Vai lamentar ter feito isso! GUARDAS! PRENDAM DOHKO E O ENFORQUE-NO O QUANTO ANTES! -Shion estava furioso pela ousadia de Dohko

**oOoOoO **

Milo riu divertido ao ver Kamus, era incrível como alguns anos a mais fazia diferença!

-Milo! Isso é muito curto! -Falou apontando a túnica que pegava no meio das coxas.

-Ora Kamus! Era pra ficar ainda mais curto... Só que pelo que me parece você está tão magrinho... Definhando... ¹  
-Não! Estou normal... Você que é muito grande... -Falou bravo, tentando puxar a túnica um pouco pra baixo.

-Kamus, você vai se acostumar a essas roupas. -Milo riu mais uma vez ao ver a cara de desgosto de Kamus.

**oOoOoO **

Dohko ouviu a ordem de Shion e saiu correndo do castelo montado em seu cavalo. Não podia deixar de jeito nenhum eles o pegarem, se não, seria o seu fim... Trotou pela cidade inteira, às vezes olhando para trás para ver em que distância estavam os guardas do rei. Até que foi surpreendido pela frente enquanto olhava para trás, ficando sem saída. Ou era pegou, ou era pego!

**oOoOoO **

Kamus e Milo ouviram a movimentação na rua e olharam a rua, Kamus arregalou os olhos e sai correndo até a porta, mas sendo impedido ao meio do caminho por Milo.

-O que houve Kamus?

-Aquele homem...

-Dohko?

-Ele mesmo. Ele é o pai da Uriko, a Uriko está doente Milo. Eu tenho que vê-la.

-Kamus, eu não posso ir contra os mandados reias.

-Mas eu posso! -Disse determinado.

-Não, não pode. -Disse segurando o braço de Kamus com mais força - Porque ai você vai morrer!

**oOoOoO **

Uriko estava deitada na cama coberta o máximo que podia, esperando o seu pai voltar como havia prometido, mas duvidava que ele voltasse. Não acreditava que o grande Rei Shion, iria liberar o seu melhor general para simplesmente, cuidar da filha. Levantou-se após ouvir a cidade ficar agitadíssima e espiou pela janela. Pela movimentação, alguém provavelmente estava em apuros.

**oOoOoO **

-Kamus, eu não vou deixá-lo ir! -Falou o mais alto, segurando Kamus com força e o levando para dentro de casa de novo.

-Por favor, Milo! -Disse Kamus tentando ao máximo se libertar.

-E o que você pode fazer? -Falou Milo, se virando bruscamente e parando a milímetros de Kamus.

-Tudo o que você não fez! -Disse frio.

-Se quer assim, vá! -Disse soltando seus pulsos.

-Eu não tenho como impedir a morte de Dohko, mas acho que posso impedir Uriko de morrer.

Os olhos de Milo arderam em ciúmes, mas deixou quieto.

**oOoOoO **

Shaka andava devagar pelas ruas do reino de Shion, quando viu e reconheceu Dohko sendo carregados pelos guardas do Rei. "Pelo jeito ele deve ter aprontado...", pensou consigo mesmo. Viu-o sendo amarrado pelos guardas enquanto o porta-voz do rei subiu em alguns caixotes, anunciando a sua execução logo no começa da tarde. Suspirou não dando bola para o acontecimento e voltou a caminhar.

**oOoOoO **

"Era só o que me faltava mesmo! Morrer por pedir um dia de folga ao rei para poder cuidar da filha doente!" Dohko pensava enquanto era levado pelos soldados até as masmorras do castelo do rei, para mais tarde ser executado. Teria que dar um jeito de sair dali. Não podia morrer senão, quem cuidaria da sua filha? Ela ficaria órfã e nem era casada. Seria pior se ela resolvesse cometer suicídio.

**oOoOoO **

-Uriko?

-Fala... -Disse uma voz baixinha.

-Posso entrar? Vim cuidar de você... -Disse Kamus, tocando de leve a maçaneta.

-Pode sim Kammy.

Uriko estava enrolada aos cobertores, sentada na cama, tinha o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Kamus se aproximou calmo, tocando de leve sua testa, conferindo que ela estava com febre.

Suspirou, acalmando a amiga e depois colocando o pano em sua testa, para tentar amenizar a febre.

**oOoOoO**

Milo sentiu o sangue ferver. Como ele podia simplesmente deixar-lo para cuidar de uma aldeã? Ele que o tirara da rua! Merecia um pouco de atenção!

Suspirou, deixando uma lágrima rolar, mas depois se recompondo. Voltando a cuidar de seus afazeres.

**oOoOoO **

-Kammy! Eu ouvi tudo! Meu pai vai morrer, não é? - Perguntou meio conformada ao amigo

-Eu não sei.

-NÃO MINTA PRA MIM! - Gritou com o ruivo. Ainda estava inconformada com a notícia.  
Kamus fechou os olhos com o susto, mas depois tornou a abri-los, voltando a falar.

-Uriko, eu realmente não sei se seu pai vai morrer. Ele é um general muito considerado, talvez o perdoem. Vou falar com o seu pai.

-Para que? Pra avisar que eu estou bem e você vai cuidar de mim? À vontade Kamus, mas eu sei que você não vai passar muito tempo comigo.

-E por que não? -Perguntou incrédulo.

-Já viu com está vestido? Você deve ter sido comprado, não é mesmo?  
Kamus parou para pensar antes de responder, mas logo voltou a falar.

-É... Infelizmente fui!

-Sabia. Você não é o primeiro que eu vi! E não é infelizmente não, pelo menos você saiu da miséria...

-Você fala como se estivesse numa! - Comentou meio bravo

-Se meu pai morrer, eu vou estar numa grande miséria! - Lembrou Uriko

-Tá bom! Vou lá tentar falar com ele. - Kamus se levantou para sair do quarto.  
-Boa sorte Kammy... -Disse Uriko.

-Merci... -Disse saindo.

Kamus voltou à casa do grego, entrando devagar e encontrando Milo com os olhos fixos na porta pela qual entrara.

-Demorei muito? -Perguntou Kamus, ao ver o olhar acusador do outro sobre si.

-Você nem imagina o quanto. -Respondeu seco.

-Milo, eu tenho que te pedir um favor...

-Outro? Para sua amiguinha? Esqueça. -Disse sério se levantando.

-Mas Milo...! "O que é isso? Ciúmes? Por Mim?" - Kamus o seguia pelos aposentos da casa.

-Escute Kamus, vamos ao castelo da alteza. Depois eu falo com você sobre isso. -Disse Milo sério.

**oOoOoO **

Shaka voltou para sua "casa" e mandou os empregados servirem o almoço. Queria ficar na primeira fila para ver a execução do homem. Fazia tempo que alguém não morria em público enforcado. Ficou perdido nos seus pensamentos e acabou parando em Dohko. Ele era um general bem conhecido e fazia ótimos planos de ataque e defesa para a guarda do rei. Não conseguia pensar em um bom motivo para fazer com que o rei perdesse a cabeça e mandassem matá-lo. Lembrou-se que ele era viúvo e que tinha uma filha de dezessete anos para cuidar e que, ultimamente andava doente. Logo foi desviado dos pensamentos pela entrada dos empregados na sala de jantar, servindo-lhe o almoço.

**oOoOoO Continua... oOoOoO**

_**N/a da Deni:** Outra fic on... Esta sendo difícil eu ficar escrevendo cada personagens, sendo que cada um vive uma história diferente, preocupações diferente... E tem também o humor diferente, e tal.  
Para quem não percebeu (crise de tosse), eu estou escrevendo o Shaka, a Uriko, o Dohko e o Shion... Também um pouco dos outros personagens mais adiantes, enquanto a dona Teffy, faz o trabalho fácil só com os únicos 2 personagens restantes! (N/A da Teffy: Eu non tenho culpra que a senhoritaqueria fazer os outros:P)¬¬ _

_Mas tudo bem! Me sinto importante nessa fic! XD (convencida)  
Nhyaaaaaaaaa! Temos a participação especial da coelha Alice! XD Mas só vão ver a aparição dela mais pra frente!  
Beijos povo! REVIEWS!_

**oOoOoO **

_**N/a da Teffy**: Olha só... Que coisa linda! Mais uma fic! o.ob_

_E como eu non resisti essa **é YAOI** com meu casal preferidoooo! **Milo e Kamus**!_

_K: Jurava que ela tinha esquecido de nós...  
M: também... Mas deixa quieto... Se ela se lembrou eu non vou nem comentar...  
T: Sim meus petits! Eu non esqueço de vocês! (feliz)  
K e M: Non... que isso... "Mentirosaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_Nhya, espero que vocês gostem dessa! E espero que vocês deixem reviews sempre! ai você fará **duas **fanwriters felizes! o/_

_Kissus e Bacinhus!_

_Teffy_


End file.
